1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to a method, system, and computer program product for reducing the collective power consumption of a plurality of storage devices including a plurality of associated storage volumes in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers, and accompanying data storage, are commonplace in today's society. Individuals, businesses, organizations, and the like have a need for a certain amount of data storage. Historically, data has been stored on local storage devices, such as tape drives, hard disk drives (HDDs), and removable media such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs). As more of society becomes digital, the need for data storage has generally increased. As the need for data storage and data redundancy has proliferated, storage devices have been implemented in various sites. In some cases, the data storage is maintained in multiple storage servers as part of multiple data storage subsystems.
In the 21st century, applications for HDDs have expanded to include digital video recorders, digital audio players, personal digital assistants, digital cameras and video game consoles. The need for large-scale, reliable storage, independent of a particular device, led to the introduction of configurations such as redundant array of independent disks (RAID) arrays, network attached storage (NAS) systems and storage area network (SAN) systems that provide efficient and reliable access to large volumes of data.